


What Is This Romance?

by allmystitchesitch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, corey taunting joey, cross dressing, i havent posted a fic in so long so have this trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmystitchesitch/pseuds/allmystitchesitch
Summary: oh wow ive been off of here for a looooong time, anyways, this inspired by the fact that Joey is v feminine and tiny and this awful idea just bloomed in my head. I don't own Joey or Corey (unfortunately) and none of this actually happened... as far as I know...Title from the Vimic song "She Sees Everything"Enjoy?





	1. Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow ive been off of here for a looooong time, anyways, this inspired by the fact that Joey is v feminine and tiny and this awful idea just bloomed in my head. I don't own Joey or Corey (unfortunately) and none of this actually happened... as far as I know...
> 
> Title from the Vimic song "She Sees Everything"
> 
> Enjoy?

“So you’re saying I’m a girl?” Joey teased from the bed.

“No,” Corey said, pausing to pull his shirt back on, “I’m just saying you squeal like one… And scream like one… And kinda look like one-”

“Hey, I don’t look like a girl!,” Joey interrupted.

“Babe, you kinda do”

Joey pouted at this and Corey laughed a little.

Corey crawled back onto the bed and leaned over top of the smaller man.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Corey added, brushing some red and black strands of hair out of Joey’s face.

“How?” Joey asked after a moment.

“How what?”

“How do I look like a girl?”

Corey smiled at this open invitation to tease his drummer and ducked down to place his lips on Joey’s neck.

“You’re so tiny,” Corey giggled a little.

“Yeah, Yeah, I know ok, got anything else?”

“Mhmmmm,” Corey hummed into his soft skin, “Your little hands… Legs… Neck… Lips.”

“You’re a jerk,” Joey sighed.

“It’s not a bad thing… and I wasn’t finished,” Corey said, leaning over him gain, “You have a girl’s ass too.”

Joey gave him a soft punch in the chest and Corey laughed.

“It’s a good thing!” Corey said louder, trying to kiss Joey’s cheek as the drummer pushed him away.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Joey asked.

Corey sighed “ Yes”.

He was helping a friend move today but would've much rather stayed in bed with Joey for the 

rest of the morning.

"I'll be home at like, 5-ish," He said.

"M'kay," Joey answered turning back over to go back to sleep.

Corey turned off the light as he exited and left Joey alone with his thoughts... A girl, huh?


	2. 8, 7, 6

Joey didn’t really mean to think about it that much…What Corey said was just on repeat in his brain.

Eventually, he ended up in front of the full length mirror in the hall.

He sighed and closed his eyes. “This is so stupid,” He said to himself after a moment, but… It was kind of true.

As the day progressed, Corey’s comments kept ringing in his ears. Girl legs… Neck… Lips… Ass… ok this was just getting ridiculous now.

Joey figured there was only one way to get rid of these thoughts that had latched onto his mind… To just take it and run with it.

Joey sighed again, turning away from the mirror and heading to the phone. Alex would know what to do.

He dialed her number and she picked up after 2 rings.

“Hello,” She answered, not sounding completely awake.

“Hey it’s me… uh… I need advice” Joey said, twisting the phone cord around his finger.

“With?” she asked.

“Something with Corey,” Joey hesitated.

“You gonna keep me in suspense here, J?” she laughed.

“Well he’s kinda been telling me I look like a girl”

 

“Because you kinda do,” She giggled a little.

“Oh my god, fuck offffff”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, what’s the problem? You want him to stop?”

“No I just…” Joey paused and sighed, pinching the the bridge of his nose, “I just really wanna throw it in his face, y’know?”

“Aaahhh ok,” Alex said.

“So what do I do?”

“Well I think I have.. Something” Alex answered a little deviously.

“Oh god, what?”

“You said it yourself… Throw it in his face,” She answered.

“What do you mean?”

Alex was silent on the other end of the line, waiting for Joey to catch on.

“Oh…”


End file.
